


I Won't Give Up On Us

by Whispering_Sumire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Reuniting, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Songfic, The Power Of Love, The power of the Internet, Therapy, Tumblr Prompt, the power of youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "i want sterek where stiles is secretly an amazing singer and they’re in an established relationship but it’s slowly falling apart with the distance and the stress and one day erica sends him a youtube video and it turns out stiles has been making little videos except this one went viral and it’s stiles rambling on about his boyfriend and how hilarious their eyebrow conversations are and how much he loves the dumb guy but it’s getting really hard to remember sometimes what it’s like when he’s got someone’s face to wake up to and how they barely talk anymore especially because finals are coming up but he just doesn’t want it to end and he sighs before saying “this is to you, sourwolf” then pulls out a guitar and sings “i won’t give up” by jason mraz. that’s all i want"Don't know if I did you justice, man, but I sure as hell tried.





	I Won't Give Up On Us

He's drunk when he does it. Not, not drunk enough to be stupid and extra flail-y, not even drunk enough that he'll have any kind of real hangover in the morning, but he is drunk enough to forget, momentarily, that even though he doesn't have a _big_ fanbase on youtube, he does have a few subscribers.

And maybe, maybe he just feels the slightest bit sad, because it's his birthday today, and although he took a day away from college and classes to go to that concert with his friends, with the Pack, there was something missing, the _whole_ time, just that one thing. When he came home he'd checked his phone and found a text from him, apologizing that he was in a place with shitty reception, that he loved him, and happy birthday, he'd be able to call in a week's time, hopefully.

And he gets it, he does- after everything that happened, the destructive toxicity that was Beacon Hills, for Stiles, the Nogitsune, for Derek, the resurgence of Kate- despite everything that pushed them together, that made loving him one of the most valuable experiences of his lifetime, they both needed to heal.

So, Derek went off in a bout of wanderlust spurred on by Cora and his therapist (and thank _god_ he's finally seeing a therapist), and Stiles went to college, getting counseling himself, because he'll be damned if he's too stubborn to take his own advice this time. They'd talked it over, decided it together, and promised to _stay_ together, because for Stiles, Derek was worth it, he was worth everything, and Derek, blushing and with his constipated I-don't-deal-with-emotions-well face on in full force, had said he felt exactly the same way. It hadn't been, by far, the first time they'd said I love you, but it had seemed deeper that night, barely a breath between them, the moon painting their vulnerable, their fragility, laying it bare and naked for the both of them to see.

Still, it was hard, it was _so_ hard some days, so stressful, so fucking _lonely_.

Which is why, a little buzzed, a little introspective, and with his guitar on the floor beside him, waiting, he turns on the camera, and does the two things he does best.

He talks.

And then he sings.

* * *

On the screen Stiles squirms, makes a little discomfited face before looking up through his eyelashes and taking a deep breath, like he's steeling himself. He's wearing a loose t-shirt, sweats, and he seems a little rumpled, like he just woke up or he's about to go to sleep.

 _"So, the thing is, I'm in a long-distance relationship with the love of my life. It started, really started, when I was five-"_ Stiles on-screen snorts, shakes his head, smiling a little wryly- _"he probably doesn't know that. I don't know if he remembers, but I got lost in the woods near his house, fell, skinned my knee, and it was getting dark, and I'm just a kid, right? So I start crying, and crying, and I'm freaking out, half screaming at the top of my lungs for my mommy, and then there's this kid, maybe six years older than me..."_ A smile blooms across his face, in the dim lighting he looks all watercolor, soft, iridescent. _"And he just picks me up, like it's nothing. He tells me I'm safe, and I feel it, like all the shadows that were terrifying and full of monsters just weren't anymore._

 _"Then, some really terrible things happened to him, and."_ A swallow, a very deep, shuddering breath. _"My mom died..."_ He grimaces slightly, shrugs, _"The next year I got diagnosed with ADHD, met an idiot in a sandbox who became my soulbrother for life, and fell in love with a girl my age- I didn't forget about him, though. I don't think anyone forgets about their first love, however fleeting._

 _"We met again, when I was sixteen and he was twenty one and,"_ Stiles huffs a laugh, running a hand through his hair, _"first thing I do is get him in trouble with my dad, the sheriff."_ He rolls his eyes at himself, looking off to the side with a rueful smile that turns wistful within a heartbeat. _"He forgave me that, not before I saved his life and he saved mine a couple times, but he did._

 _"After everything he's been through he's not much of a talker, I swear to god most of our conversations subsist of me rambling-"_ a gesture between him and the camera, expansive- _"like I'm doing now- and his eyebrows. You may think I'm lying, but, no, no, my friends,"_ he snorts, _"my boyfriend has created a whole level of versatile language with those magnificent things. It took me awhile to learn it well enough to translate, but I did! I did, the power of love guys,"_ the smile slowly begins to fall from his face, though his eyes remain soft, contemplative, a little sad. _"The power of love."_

His eyes- warmth and nurture all coated in melting, gooey caramel that gets caught by the sun just right, every time, sparkling with wisdom and mischief- look up at the camera, then, all determined tenacity; the bite of a warrior and the bravery of a _human_ who has the audacity to run with _wolves_.

_"I love him, so much I can barely breathe under the weight of it, sometimes. And there aren't any words for that shit, you know? The kind of thing that's buried so deep you'd never be able to get it out, because it's all roots tangled around your heart and, god, why on earth would you want to? When, as much as it can hurt sometimes, it's so beautiful, to have a home in someone._

_"But it does hurt,"_ Stiles coughs with the crack in his voice, emotional but too stubborn to stop talking, ignoring his vulnerable, his delicate, pushing forward with everything he has and everything he is because it's important to him, _"it does. I mean, I can hardly remember what it was like to wake up with his arms around me, with his stupid face right there in front of mine. And I actually have one of his jackets in a ziplock bag at the bottom of my drawer just that I can smell him when missing him's too much and I can't get ahold of him that day- it sounds stupid, I know, but it helps._

 _"It's just, I've got finals coming up, it's stressful and time-consuming, and he's facing his demons half-way across the world, and I want to see him. I miss him, miss touching, kissing, fuck, I just want to talk to him so badly sometimes that it's a-"_ he taps his fist over his heart, face screwing up like he's trying to keep from crying- _"it's a physical ache._

 _"But I'm,"_ he huffs, sniffles, wipes a tear from his cheek almost absently, _"so proud of him. And it's fucking hard, but I'm proud of us, too. Because I love him, and he loves me, and, yeah, this sucks, but it won't last forever, and I know we'll get through it. Together."_

He clears his throat, downs a bottle of water, rubs both hands roughly over his face as he takes a deep breath in before he snatches his guitar off of the floor next to him, settles it in the lap of his crossed legs and tries a small smile at the camera, eyes still pools of raw, overwhelming emotion.

_"Anyway... This is for you, Sourwolf."_

Then he starts singing, his voice deeper, smooth, river sweeping over rocks, flower petals unfurling in the face of the sun, his breath, the sound of it such a gorgeous, phenomenal thing; so startling- because Derek hadn't known it could _exist_ like this- that he almost doesn't catch the lyrics, and when he does all of the feelings he'd been holding in, whatever dam had been holding them back, it just fucking _breaks_ , and he's sobbing, messy, red-faced, hitching, coughing gasps because he can barely breathe past it.

 _'Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up...'_

When he'd first opened up his email, after finally being able to call Stiles, and seen this video from Erica, he'd been genuinely confused, and now he doesn't think he can thank her enough. Gods, but she's earned every dress she's ever wanted, more, fuck.

He breathes in, a wet, choked, sobbing laugh wracking out of him on an exhale.

It's time, he thinks, his heart blooming with some enormous thing, sweeter than the syrup in Stiles' eyes. It's time to stop running.

It's time to go home.

* * *

Stiles is looking at his own video, gobsmacked, because seriously? _Seriously?_ It's got around twenty five million views and it's _trending_ \- he's got thousands of emails, all people commenting on the video, an influx of subscribers, and about twenty texts from Erica- who's _seen_ it, apparently- along with the _rest_ of the Pack.

Jesus, he'd had no idea this would happen when he'd posted it. He's half amazed and half wondering what the hell is wrong with these people that they found his pity-party worth all of their attention.

No one, not even Scott, had known he could sing, that he even had a youtube channel, but with this video's sudden popularity, they were bound to find out. Part of him wonders, distantly- as he laughs in the face of Scott's pouting and spends an inordinate amount of time he should be using to take notes and study and, generally, _pay attention_ , reassuring his best bro that he didn't keep it a secret on _purpose_ \- just how many people he knows actually saw it.

He'd just genuinely thought it wasn't a big deal, and it's not like he's that good, anyway- to which Scott responds by pulling up the video on his phone, waving it around, and fury-whispering (they _are_ in class, after all), "Viral!" Sounding tremendously outraged on Stiles' behalf at his own low opinion of himself.

And, just like he hadn't ever thought about all of his friends finding out his low-key talent, he'd never, not _once_ , thought about _Derek_ finding out about it.

Which is why, two weeks later- when his adorable, stupid, wonderful, fucking _crazy_ boyfriend shows up on his doorstep with all of his suitcases and begins kissing him silly- he's totally, utterly, completely floored.

"Thank you," Derek breathes reverently in between kisses, chaste, then deep, then on his jaw, his pulse-point, a hint of teeth, press of lips against his nose, then back to his mouth again, like he can't decide, like he can't stop. Stiles just clings, breathless, overjoyed, his whole body tingling with the feel of this man in his arms again after so long, _real_. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"F-for what?" Stiles half pants, half laughs, and Derek grins at him, fathomless hazel eyes enveloping him, nose bumping his.

"For not giving up on us."

And Stiles feels a laugh, incredulous, a little hysterical, bubbling up his throat.

"Oh my _god_ , you _saw_ that?"

Derek kisses him, deeper, a little more wanting, needy, desperate, but no less sweet.

"Yes," he murmurs, husky, when he pulls away. "And I love you, too, I've _missed_ you, too. But I'm _home_ now. I'm home."

And there's something in that, final and determined and so full of promise that all of Stiles' breath stutters out of him, and he cups his lover's face with trembling hands, searches those beautiful, all-encompassing eyes, his own burning with hope, with the happiest tears he's ever fucking shed as the realization dawns on him. "You're staying?"

Derek smiles like there's nothing for it, begins nodding vehemently, and that's all Stiles can take before he launches himself at the man. Who knew one stupid youtube video could change someone's life so incredibly, so _quickly_ , so amazingly?

"I won't, you know," he manages, in between deeper, more desperate, passionate kisses, "I'll never give up on us," and then he snickers before he can help himself. "God, we're so cheesy."

Derek just laughs and kisses him harder.


End file.
